1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate treatment apparatus and a substrate treatment method for treating a substrate with a treatment liquid. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technique for reducing the amount of particles remaining on a substrate treated with a treatment liquid. Examples of the substrate to be treated include semiconductor wafers, substrates for liquid crystal display devices, substrates for plasma display devices, substrates for organic EL devices, substrates for FED (Field Emission Display) devices, substrates for optical disks, substrates for magnetic disks, substrates for magneto-optical disks, substrates for photo masks, and substrates for solar cells. Exemplary treatment processes to be performed with the use of a treatment liquid include an etching process and a peel-off process.
2. Description of Related Art
US2007/0034231A1 discloses a substrate treatment apparatus including a treatment vessel in which an SPM solution (Sulfuric Acid/Hydrogen Peroxide/Water Mixture) is retained as a treatment liquid and substrates are accommodated for treatment. The substrate treatment apparatus is adapted to simultaneously treat a plurality of substrates by immersing the substrates in the SPM solution retained in the treatment vessel.
Further, JP2000/183011A discloses a substrate rinsing method for rinsing substrates treated with a chemical liquid by showering water onto the substrates. In this method, the substrates treated with the chemical liquid are put in a water rinsing vessel, and then moved up and down in the water rinsing vessel. Nozzles are disposed in opposed relation above an upper open end of the water rinsing vessel. While the substrates are moved up and down, water is showered downward toward surfaces of the substrates from the nozzles.